Le fruit de leur amour
by Kimophelia
Summary: O.S. Lily et James forment un couple heureux, entourés de leurs amis. Il ne manque plus qu'un enfant pour parfaire le tableau . . . Et quand Lily perd les eaux alors que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment . . . Sequelle Beauté Inquiétante


_Titre : **Le fruit de leur amour**_

_Rating : K _

_Genre : General_

_Résumé : ( Sequelle Beauté Inquiètante, Prequelle La Seconde Guerre ) Lily et James forment un couple heureux, entourés de leurs amis. Il ne manque plus qu'un enfant pour parfaire le tableau . . . Et quand Lily perd les eaux alors que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, on peut d'ors et déjà dire que l'enfant aura un destin hors du commun !_

_Blabla de l'auteur : Salut à tous ! Alors me revoilà avec un troisième O.S. en rapport avec ces deux fanfics. Celle-ci raconte la naissance d'Harry ainsi que quelques scènes lors de sa - trop - courte vie comune avec ses parents. J'espère qu'il vous plaira de le lire, autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire. Sur ce, je remercie Rozinaah pour l'avoir corrigé. _

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

**

* * *

**

**31 Juillet 1980, 20h00 : **

Le carillon résonna dans le salon poussiéreux et mal éclairé, faisant sursauter deux personnes planquées derrière le canapé.

Alyssa et Lily étaient accroupies, baguettes à la main, et attendaient patiemment que les Mangemorts daignent redescendre pour qu'elles puissent enfin passer à l'action !

Un deuxième coup retentit, et Alyssa sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Cette satanée horloge allait la tuer avant l'heure !

Un éclair argenté fusa soudainement dans la pièce, et s'arrêta sous la forme d'un cerf face aux deux jeunes femmes. Il resta face à Alyssa quelques instant puis il disparut.

- Alors ? La pressa Lily.

- James nous dit de nous tenir prêtes, la réunion est en train de se terminer, répondit Alyssa en chuchotant.

Le silence se réinstalla, puis . . .

- Je préférerais vraiment que tu rentres, Lil. A nous deux on pourrait très bien s'en sortir.

- Hors de questions ! Siffla son amie. Je fais aussi parti de l'Ordre, et il n'est pas question que je vous laisse tomber.

- Et comment on fera si il t'arrive quelque chose ? Gronda Alyssa, sentant la colère pointer en elle.

- Tu surveilleras mes arrières, ironisa Lily.

Alyssa étouffa un juron bien senti.

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, il y aurait longtemps que Lily serait de retour à Godric's Hollow, pieds et poings liés, pour l'empêcher de les suivre dans la mission. James avait bien essayé de l'en dissuader, mais la belle l'avait menacé des pires maléfices si il ne la laissait pas les accompagner. Elle n'était pas une ex Gryffondor pour rien ! Et pourtant, avec son état de santé, tous les médicomages lui auraient supplié de rester au calme chez elle. Mais Lily n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et c'était maintenant à Alyssa et à James de faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien de fâcheux.

Alyssa soupira.

Il y avait vraiment des fois où avoir appartenu à la maison Gryffondor pesait sur vos épaules. Si Lily avait été à Serpentard, ils n'auraient pas eu ce problème !

- Lily, permet moi d'insister encore un peu mais . . .

- Maintenant, écoute moi bien, la coupa son amie en la menaçant de sa baguette, il est hors de question, tu m'entends, absolument hors de question que je loupe une seule de mes missions, à cause de mon état !

- Lily, tu es enceinte de pratiquement neuf mois ! Perdit patience Alyssa. Tu peux accoucher d'un instant à l'autre, alors excuse moi de me soucier de ta santé et de celle de ton enfant !

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, quand un bruit sourd résonna à l'étage au dessus et les fit tendre l'oreille. Mais elles ne pouvaient bouger, tant que James ne leur aurait pas donné le signal.

Des étoiles rouges étincelèrent au milieu du salon, et elles sortirent de leur cachette pour bondir dans l'escalier. Elles montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre et stoppèrent dans un couloir silencieux, grinçant et vide. Marchant lentement, elles inspectaient soigneusement et prudemment les quelques pièces qui s'offraient à elles, quand un bruit d'explosion les précipitèrent dans la troisième pièce.

Alyssa ouvrit la porte à la volée, baguette en avant, pour découvrir un James Potter en mauvaise posture face à une dizaine de Mangemorts prêts à le découper en tout petits morceaux. Les sbires de Voldemort tournèrent la tête quand ils les entendirent arriver, et elles n'eurent pas le temps de lancer un sortilège qu'un Expelliarmus informulé les firent s'écraser contre le mur du couloir.

Alyssa se sentit groggy quelques instants, mais ne perdit pas de temps à attendre d'aller mieux et incanta un Stupéfix en direction du Mangemort le plus proche. Ce dernier tomba à la renverse, mais déjà un autre prenait sa place.

Jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle, elle vit que Lily n'était toujours pas debout. Elle se décala un peu sur sa gauche, protégeant ainsi sa meilleure amie. Alyssa évita un maléfice qui alla s'écraser sur le mur derrière et lança le maléfice du Saucisson en retour. Le Mangemort s'écroula à terre.

Elle profita du fait que les sept restants se battaient avec James pour se retourner et voir comment allait Lily.

Celle-ci était debout, mais se tenait au mur, regardant par terre d'un air horrifié.

Alyssa suivit son regard, les sourcils froncés, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, puis . . . Écarquilla les yeux.

Et jura copieusement de manière audible à tous.

Une grosse flaque s'étendait aux pieds de Lily.

Elle venait de perdre les eaux.

- Et merde c'est vraiment pas le moment ! S'exclama véhément Alyssa en se remettant en position pour recevoir un autre Mangemort qu'elle envoya bouler à l'autre bout du couloir d'une seule pensée.

Elle ne se servait que très rarement de ses pouvoirs Néphilims, mais là, elle n'avait vraiment pas de temps à perdre.

Il fallait que Lily sorte d'ici, et le plus vite possible. Elle n'allait tout de même pas accoucher au beau milieu d'une bagarre, dans une maison crasseuse à souhait !

- James ! Interpella Alyssa, Lily a perdu les eaux et ne va pas tarder à accoucher !

Alyssa pensait qu'en criant elle figerait seulement le futur papa, mais ce fut tout l'assemblée qui s'immobilisa à ses mots et qui se tournèrent vers elle, puis vers Lily qui regardait la bataille d'un air désespéré.

Alyssa profita de l'instant d'hébétude des hommes pour attraper Lily par le bras et les faire transplaner.

Ce n'était pas conseillé quand une femme était sur le point d'accoucher, mais elle n'avait pas non plus le temps de sortir et d'appeler le Magicobus.

Direction St Mangouste !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**31 Juillet 1980, 20h16 : **_

La zone de transplanage de l'hôpital des sorciers était heureusement assez vide à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Alyssa rattrapa de justesse une Lily qui s'évanouissait et elle tangua quelque peu sous le poids. Une maman à terme n'était pas un modèle de légèreté !

Elle grogna et hurla dans l'hôpital, espérant que la personne à l'accueil l'entende :

- VENEZ M'AIDER !

Elle essaya de rester debout avec le poids de son amie qu'elle supportait par la taille, mais elle sentait que ses forces commençaient à l'abandonner.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sur une vieille femme éberluée de les trouver ainsi. Elle resta un instant à les regarder, semblant ne pas en croire ses yeux.

- MAIS VOUS ATTENDEZ QUOI ?! UNE INVITATION ! ALLEZ ME CHERCHER UN MEDICOMAGE, ELLE EST EN TRAIN D'ACCOUCHER !

La femme prit ses jambes à son cou et revint quelques seconde plus tard avec un guérisseur brun qui se précipita vers elle.

- A-t-elle perdu les eaux ? Lui demanda-t-il calmement.

Alyssa se força à se calmer et à ne pas céder à la panique avant de lui répondre, afin de ne pas tenter de l'étrangler avec ces questions débiles.

- Oui, il y a environ cinq minutes.

- Elle est inconsciente depuis combien de temps ? demanda-t-il ensuite en faisant apparaître un brancard et en déposant Lily dessus.

- Un minute à peine. Elle a perdu connaissance certainement à cause du transplanage.

Le médicomage lui lança un regard noir et dit d'un ton aigre :

- Dans son état, ce n'était pas conseillé.

- VOUS CROYEZ PEUT-ÊTRE QUE J'AI EU LE CHOIX ! Hurla Alyssa, faisant fi de toute délicatesse et envoyant aux oubliettes son calme olympien.

Le médicomage sorti de la zone de transplanage en faisant léviter le brancard de Lily, et Alyssa le suivit. Ils furent rejoints au milieu de la salle d'attente par deux infirmières qui prirent en charge la jeune patiente en la palpant sous tous les angles.

Étonnée, Alyssa demanda au médicomage :

- Pourquoi n'utilisent-elles pas leurs baguettes magiques pour l'ausculter ?

- Une femme enceinte sur le point d'accoucher peut faire des réactions très vives à la magie, c'est pourquoi nous utilisons des méthodes moldues pour mettre au monde les bébés. Et c'est aussi pourquoi nous déconseillons le transplanage, répondit-il sans la regarder.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas le choix, gronda Alyssa, en les suivant dans les escaliers.

Le brancard flotta jusqu'à l'avant dernier étage, et ils dépassèrent des doubles portes qui donnèrent sur un couloir blanc. Tout était calme, en dehors du remue-ménage que faisaient le médicomage et les deux infirmières.

Ils passèrent dans une salle sur la droite et le guérisseur fit signe à Alyssa de rester en arrière. Elle soupira et fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Avisant des chaises de bois posées contre le mur face à la salle d'accouchement, Alyssa s'écrasa sur l'une d'entre elle, pressant son visage contre ses mains.

Ils avaient frôlés la catastrophe. Un peu plus et Lily accouchait en plein milieu d'une mission, entourée de Mangemorts.

Elle se cala dans son siège et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Le couloir était vide, et à intervalles réguliers, on trouvait des portes closes, en face desquelles étaient installées des chaises de bois, semblables à celle sur laquelle elle était assise. Les murs étaient blancs et décorés de ballons de toutes les couleurs qui volaient au gré de leurs envies.

Alyssa se frotta les yeux.

Elle était exténuée. La veille déjà, elle avait accompli une mission de nuit et normalement, ce soir, elle aurait dû être rentrée de bonne heure, afin de pouvoir se coucher tôt.

Elle secoua la tête.

Il allait falloir qu'elle explique son air tiré le lendemain matin à Broderick. Il allait sûrement se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'air aussi fatiguée.

- Aly !

Elle tourna la tête vers les doubles portes qui s'ouvraient sur un James fébrile. Elle se leva alors qu'il lui fonçait dessus.

- Comment est-ce qu'elle va ?

- Je n'en sais rien, elle est en salle d'accouchement pour l'instant. Elle s'est évanouie quand on est arrivées, et les médicomages l'ont tout de suite prise en charge.

Ils tournèrent alors la tête vers la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Lily, et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le guérisseur brun.

- Vous êtes le père de l'enfant ? Demanda-t-il à James.

- Oui, répondit-il, inquiet. Comment est-ce qu'elle va ? Il y a un problème ? Le bébé va bien ?

Le médicomage leva les mains pour calmer James, sous le regard anxieux d'Alyssa.

- Doucement, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va très bien. Elle a perdu les eaux, et son col est dilaté ce qui signifie qu'elle va accoucher. Les contractions ont déjà commencé, et le bébé devrait venir au monde cette nuit. Puis-je vous proposer de m'accompagner en salle d'accouchement afin de tenir compagnie à votre épouse ?

James lança un regard mi anxieux, mi heureux à Alyssa et répondit :

- Euh . . . Oui, bien sûr.

Il suivit le médicomage et arrivé à la porte, il se retourna vers Alyssa pour lui parler. Elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, et dit :

- Vas-y, moi je vais prévenir les autres.

Il acquiesça, le regard un peu dans le vague, certainement perdu par le déroulement trop rapide des évènements.

La porte se referma sur lui, et Alyssa se trouva à nouveau seule dans le couloir vide, dont le silence était régulièrement brisé par le tic-tac de la pendule accrochée à un mur.

Alyssa y jeta un œil et vit qu'il était pratiquement vingt heures trente.

Sirius devait être chez eux, et Remus au Q.G. de l'Ordre puisqu'il était de garde cette nuit. Peter serait certainement dans sa maison à réviser ses cours.

Elle jeta un regard sur la porte close, par où venait soudain de résonner des cris de douleurs, et Alyssa comprit que Lily était en travail.

Le bébé n'allait plus tarder à présent.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**31 Juillet 1980, 23h35 : **_

Les cris allaient crescendo dans le couloir, et Alyssa ne voulait même pas savoir comment est-ce que Lily pouvait supporter ces heures de souffrances.

Alyssa se souvenait parfaitement de son propre accouchement, et la mise au monde du bébé n'avait pas duré une heure. Tout s'était passé très rapidement, entre la perte des eaux et la délivrance.

Elle devait certainement cette rapidité à son sang Néphilim. Elle regrettait maintenant que Lily ne soit pas de son peuple, ça leur aurait évité d'endurer l'entente des cris de la jeune femme.

Bien que certains d'entre eux les avaient faits rire ! Quand elle avait commencé à maudire James pour son état de femme enceinte, elle lui avait hurlé dessus pendant plusieurs minutes, avant qu'une contraction ne la fasse crier de douleur. Ils avaient pu prendre conscience du vocabulaire très diversifié de la future maman.

Elle se cala dans sa chaise, et regarda encore une fois autour d'elle.

Peter s'était finalement endormi sur sa chaise, vaincu par la fatigue et sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de Remus qui était assis à côté de lui. Ce dernier était quand à lui, toujours éveillé, mais son regard morne ne lâchait pas des yeux Sirius, qui faisait les cent pas devant la porte de la salle d'accouchement.

Alyssa jeta un œil à la pendule.

Il était minuit moins le quart.

Elle soupira.

Un quart d'heure, Lily devait patienter encore un seul petit quart d'heure, et Alyssa ne craindrait alors plus rien. Un seul petit quart d'heure, et ils seraient le premier Août.

Le mois de Juillet prendrait fin, et l'enfant ne naîtrait pas à la fin du septième mois de l'année.

Alors la prophétie ne s'appliquerait pas à l'enfant de Lily et James, et ils ne seraient pas menacés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Alyssa soupira imperceptiblement.

Elle se revoyait dans le bureau d'Albus.

Ce jour-là, elle était venue le voir pour régler une affaire importante.

Et finalement, c'était lui qui lui avait parlé de quelque chose de bien plus important encore.

_**Flash-back **_

Elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage où se situait le bureau du directeur.

Elle parcourut rapidement le couloir, saluant de la main quelques élèves qu'elle croisait et qu'elle connaissait de vue, et s'arrêta devant la gargouille qui protégeait l'entrée du bureau.

- _Patacitrouilles, _dit-elle.

La gargouille s'anima et Alyssa monta sur l'escalier mobile qui la conduisit jusqu'à la porte du bureau. Elle toqua et entra.

- Bonjour Alyssa, fit le vieil homme barbu assis dans son siège.

- Bonjour Albus, répondit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle, et se dirigeant vers le siège qui faisait face au bureau derrière lequel était assis le directeur.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène de si bon matin dans cette vieille école ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Alyssa lui rendit un sourire et inspira à fond.

- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'étais partie depuis Décembre en mission pour le Département des Mystères.

Il acquiesça.

- Je ne suis pas partie pour travailler pendant ces six mois, dit-elle dans un souffle. J'étais cachée chez Narcissa Malefoy.

Albus s'avança et posa ses coudes sur son bureau, les sourcils froncés.

- J'aimerais connaître les raisons de ce mensonge et de cette cachette. Qui plus est chez Mme Malefoy.

- Je vais te le faire en résumé. Je suis tombé enceinte et j'ai accouché d'un petit garçon le cinq Juin. Je suis ici parce que je sais que sa naissance lui a donné une inscription automatique à Poudlard, et j'aimerais que tu changes son nom sur cette inscription.

Les sourcils d'Albus étaient si hauts, qu'Alyssa craignait qu'ils ne tombent de son visage.

- Effectivement, c'est assez résumé. Et cet enfant qu'est-il devenu ?

- Ce sont les Malefoy qui l'élèveront, comme leur fils. C'est pour cela que je me suis cachée chez eux pendant ces six mois.

- Tu veux dire que le couple Malefoy a accepté d'élever ton enfant, comme ça ? Demanda-t-il de plus en plus étonné.

- Pas exactement. Lucius Malefoy ne sait rien du tout, seule Narcissa est au courant. Son époux croit que c'est leur enfant légitime.

Albus ferma les yeux un instant en baissant la tête. Il resta silencieux un instant et Alyssa devina qu'il essayait de se calmer afin de ne pas l'engueuler pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? S'exaspéra-t-il. Et Sirius est-il au courant ?

Alyssa fronça des sourcils, mécontente.

- Bien sûr que non, Sirius ignore tout de cette entreprise, il ne sait même pas que j'étais enceinte et il ne se doute de rien. Et c'est très bien ainsi Albus, alors il doit continuer à tout ignorer.

Le regard d'Alyssa en disait long. Elle prévenait le directeur de ne pas lâcher l'information.

Il soupira.

- Bien, après tout c'est ta vie. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi est-ce que tu as abandonné ton enfant et donné aux Malefoy. Ni pourquoi Narcissa Malefoy a accepté ce marché !

- Je l'ai fait parce que je ne voulais pas que Tom sache qu'il avait un petit-fils possédant les pouvoirs Néphilims. Mon choix s'est porté sur les Malefoy parce que Narcissa est stérile et ne peut avoir d'enfants, alors que son époux a absolument besoin d'un héritier. Et je sais que dans cette famille, mon fils sera protégé des soupçons de Tom. Jamais il ne se doutera de quelque chose. J'ai caché tout ce qui fait de Drago mon enfant ou un Néphilim.

- Drago, c'est son nom ?

- Oui, mais sur les registres de l'école, il a dû apparaître sous le nom de Drago Sirius Black, alors qu'aux yeux du monde il se nomme Drago Lucius Malefoy. S'il te plait Albus, aide moi à protéger le dernier représentant de mon peuple.

Le regard d'Alyssa s'était fait suppliant, et elle espérait qu'il accepterait, lui évitant ainsi de le faire illégalement.

Il soupira.

- D'accord, Alyssa, je le ferai.

- Vrai ? Souffla-t-elle avec espoir.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il avec un signe de tête.

Elle se redressa dans sa chaise et ferma des yeux soulagés, alors que le directeur faisait apparaître un très long parchemin.

Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle arriverait aussi facilement à le décider de l'aider. Elle s'attendait plutôt à le voir essayer de la faire changer d'avis. Mais c'était tant mieux.

- Voilà, c'est fait, dit-il en faisant disparaître le parchemin sur lequel il venait d'écrire.

- Merci Albus, dit-elle avec un soulagement voyant.

- Je pense que tu as fait le bon choix pour l'enfant, et je sais que les Néphilims pensent toujours aux autres avant eux alors je n'essaierai pas de te dissuader de le faire, ce serait une cause perdue.

Alyssa sourit.

- Ca tombe bien que tu sois là aujourd'hui, j'avais quelque chose à te montrer, annonça-t-il avec un air grave qui alerta Alyssa.

Elle se redressa dans son siège et s'accrocha aux accoudoirs.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Albus ?

Il se leva et se dirigea vers une armoire d'ou il en ressortit une pensine.

Alyssa haussa les sourcils. Elle ignorait que l'homme en possédait une.

Il se réinstalla et posa la bassine de pierre gravée de rune entre eux.

- Il y a de cela quelques mois, j'étais à la recherche d'un professeur de divination, commença-t-il à dire, et j'ai rencontré l'une des postulantes à ce poste à la Tête du Sanglier. Je dois avouer que l'entrevue n'a pas été concluante, et que cela m'avait renforcé dans ma décision de supprimer cette matière, mais au moment où je m'apprêtais à prendre congé, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étonnant.

Albus se tut et posa sa baguette contre sa tempe et en ressortit un filament argenté. Il déposa le souvenir dans la pensine, et il se mélangea aux autres. Il continua :

- La femme a changé de comportement, son corps s'est raidi, et elle a commencé à parler d'une voix très grave.

- Elle a fait une prophétie ?! S'exclama Alyssa, ébahie.

- Oui, et celle-ci est particulière.

Il fit un mouvement de sa baguette, et la couleur argentée de souvenirs de la pensine se transforma peu à peu, et laissa apparaître le visage d'une femme aux cheveux crépus qui possédait des colliers de perles et des lunettes lui conférant un peu l'air d'une folle. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et elle parla d'une voix qui ne semblait pas être la sienne :

- _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche . . . il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois . . . et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore . . . Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit . . . Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois . . . _

Alyssa resta bouche bée, consciente de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Merlin... Murmura-t-elle. Un enfant va naître avec le pouvoir de détruire Tom.

- Oui, mais le souci c'est que ce jour-là, je n'étais pas le seul à entendre cette prophétie.

- Quoi ?! S'étonna-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Un espion ?

- Oui, mais ce dernier n'a entendu que le début, les deux première phrases seulement.

Alyssa ferma les yeux, essayant d'imaginer ce que cela pourrait donner.

- Il va assassiner les enfants qui correspondront à la description, soupira-t-elle.

- Effectivement, approuva Albus en rangeant sa pensine à sa place. Et si je t'en parle, c'est parce que la prophétie pourrait s'appliquer à deux couples que tu connais plus ou moins bien. Alice Londubat devrait accoucher fin Juillet, et la prophétie s'adresse essentiellement à elle. Et Lily Potter attend son enfant pour début Août, mais elle n'est pas à l'abri d'accoucher avant.

Un frisson désagréable parcourut le corps d'Alyssa.

- Et les Londubat et les Potter ont par trois fois défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres, conclut-elle.

- Oui. Je me suis dit que tu aurais aimé être au courant, c'est pour ça que je te préviens. Et je compte sur toi pour m'avertir si l'enfant de Lily et James naît avant terme. Je sais d'ors et déjà que Tom fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour contrecarrer la prophétie. Nous agirons en conséquence de ses actes, alors je souhaite que pour l'instant tu n'en parles pas.

Elle opina de la tête en soupirant et ferma les yeux, désemparée.

Le cauchemar ne s'arrêterait donc jamais pour eux.

_**Fin du flash-back **_

Elle jeta un énième coup d'œil à l'horloge qui affichait dorénavant vingt-trois heures cinquante-cinq.

Elle tritura ses mains, les yeux collés à la pendule.

Cinq minutes, plus que cinq petites minutes. Il fallait que Lily tienne encore un peu. Rien qu'un tout petit peu.

Un hurlement plus fort que les précédents retentit dans le silence du couloir, et Sirius sursauta. Alyssa le vit lui jeter un coup d'œil anxieux, mais son regard ne lâchait toujours pas la pendule.

Plus que quatre minutes.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant passer une infirmière qui courra jusqu'à une autre salle, et en ressortit quelque seconde plus tard les bras chargés, avant de se réintroduire dans la salle d'accouchement. Pas un mot n'avait été échangé.

Plus que trois minutes indiquait la pendule.

Alyssa jouait avec ses doigts, signe évident de son stress croissant.

Peter lâcha un ronflement. Sirius se remit à faire les cents pas.

Plus que deux minutes.

Alyssa regardait tellement la pendule qu'elle se demandait si elle n'arriverait pas à lui faire accélérer le temps.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et James en sortit, le visage tiré, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est un garçon !

Il y eu un instant de flottement, puis Sirius lui sauta dans les bras en criant de joie. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Remus puis Peter que le lycanthrope avait réveillé.

Alyssa se leva en regardant la pendule.

Il était minuit moins une.

Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer.

La prophétie s'appliquerait au fils de Lily et James. Ils allaient connaître la crainte d'être poursuivis par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Aly ?

Elle se tourna vers lui en reniflant, essayant de ne pas lui montrer qu'elle était à deux doigts de pleurer.

James sembla croire que c'était l'émotion qui la faisait pleurer, car il eut un cri d'attendrissement et la prit dans ses bras en lui disant :

- Tu es trop adorable. Je sais très bien que tu attendais ce moment aussi impatiemment que nous, future marraine.

Alyssa sourit à travers ses larmes.

Elle ne penserait pas à ça. Pour l'instant, Lily et James ignoraient tout de la prophétie, et elle devait faire comme eux. Elle ne s'inquièterait que quand elle sera sûre que Tom les poursuivrait.

- Comment va Lily ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ca va, elle est juste super fatiguée, répondit-il en la relâchant. Elle veut te voir, d'ailleurs.

- Maintenant ? S'étonna Alyssa, les sourcils hauts.

Il acquiesça de la tête, et lui tint la porte de la salle d'accouchement grande ouverte, alors que certains membres du personnel en sortaient.

Elle pénétra dans la grande salle, où elle trouva Lily avec une robe blanche d'hôpital, sur un lit, le visage tiré.

Elle lui sourit quand elle la vit entrer.

Elle lui fit signe de venir de sa main gauche, la droite étant prise par le petit paquet emmailloté qu'elle serrait contre son giron.

Alyssa la rejoignit et lui embrassa le front.

- Félicitations à la jeune maman.

Lily lui sourit.

- Merci. Regarde le, n'est-il pas adorable ?

Le nourrisson, enveloppé dans une serviette bleue, avait les yeux fermés, mais on pouvait d'ors et déjà dire que sa touffe de cheveux bruns ne venait pas de sa mère. Il était encore tout rouge, le liquide amniotique et le sang n'ayant pas été nettoyés, mais on devinait le teint plutôt hâlé qu'il arborait déjà, héritage de son père.

- Merlin, tu nous as pondu un James junior ! S'écria Alyssa avec un faux air horrifié.

- Hey ! Fit la voix outrée de James derrière elle.

Alyssa éclata de rire en même temps que les cinq autres, les garçons ayant à leur tour pénétré dans la salle.

- Mon fils me ressemble et il en sera fier tu entends ! Après tout, son père n'est-il pas un très bel homme ?

Il prit une pose de star, et Sirius lui tapa sur l'arrière de la tête.

- On espère surtout qu'il n'aura pas ta vanité, ni ton orgueil.

- Comment l'avez vous appelé ? Demanda Remus, ses doux yeux miel posé sur l'enfant qui s'agitait à cause du bruit fait autour de lui.

Lily et James se sourirent, et le brun attrapa la main libre de sa femme, qu'il serra amoureusement.

Ce fut Lily qui répondit :

- Nous l'avons appelé Harry James Potter.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**6 Janvier 1981, 14h41 : **_

Le bébé gazouillait allègrement dans les bras de la jeune femme.

Alyssa tendit un doigt et chatouilla le ventre dénudé du nourrisson qui se mit à faire des bulles. Elle éclata de rire.

- Aly, arrête de l'exciter ! La réprimanda gentiment Lily.

Pour toute réponse, Alyssa lui tira la langue et recommença son jeu. Harry agita les jambes et les bras, souriant à la jeune femme.

- Mr et Mme Potter ?

Alyssa cessa enfin de taquiner le bébé et releva la tête pour voir apparaître un homme au front dégarni qui les regardait de ses yeux bleus.

- C'est à vous.

Ils se levèrent et Alyssa redonna son enfant à Lily qui lui faisait toujours les gros yeux. Ils suivirent l'homme brun dans son bureau et celui-ci les invita à s'asseoir en disant :

- Tout le monde est là ?

- Non, répondit Alyssa, le futur parrain ne devrait plus tarder à arriver maintenant.

L'homme eut un sourire indulgent et dit :

- Bien, nous allons commencer sans lui alors.

L'homme fouilla dans son bureau et leur sortit des papiers à faire signer. Lily tendit Harry à James le temps qu'elle appose sa marque sur les documents et le père commença à reprendre le jeu d'Alyssa sous le regard attendri de cette dernière.

Le fait d'être papa avait totalement métamorphosé James. Devenu un vrai papa poule, Lily devait sans cesse surveiller ce qu'il faisait pour vérifier qu'il n'essayait pas déjà de lui apprendre à monter sur un balai. Dans sa hâte de voir son fils jouer avec lui, il brûlait les étapes. Pourtant maintenant, James s'occupait convenablement de son bébé de cinq mois.

Les semaines passant, Harry ressemblait de plus en plus à son père, mais tous avaient été ravis de constater peu de temps après la naissance, que l'enfant possédait les magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes de sa mère. Il promettait de devenir un bel homme, et James n'en finissait pas de planifier la vie future de son fils, et les possibles frères et sœurs qu'il pourrait avoir. A peine né, les deux jeunes parents voulaient déjà s'y remettre. Enfin, dès que Harry serait un peu plus grand, assurait régulièrement Lily, qui était exténuée par le rythme de vie de jeune maman. Heureusement, de temps à autres, Alyssa et Sirius prenaient Harry chez eux, histoire que le couple respire un peu.

Et à chaque fois, Alyssa était étouffée par la culpabilité d'avoir arraché son enfant à Sirius. Quand elle le voyait s'occuper et jouer avec Harry, elle se reprochait d'avoir empêché Sirius d'avoir une vie de parents. Comme elle aurait aimé qu'Harry et son fils puissent grandir ensemble. Que Sirius s'occupe aussi bien de l'un comme de l'autre. Que James et Lily soient devenus les parrain et marraine de son enfant. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point de faire marche arrière, que son cœur s'étreignait de mélancolie, que le besoin de porter son enfant, de le voir, se faisait sentir, il lui suffisait de jeter un œil sur la une de la Gazette du Sorcier pour qu'elle oublie immédiatement ses rêveries. Tant que la guerre n'était pas terminée, sa vie resterait telle qu'elle était. Pour la survie de son bébé.

- Vous êtes la marraine, je suppose ?

L'homme la sortit de ses pensées et elle répondit à l'affirmative à sa question avant de signer les papiers qu'elle se devait de remplir. A peine eut-elle fini de poser sa marque, que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Sirius, les cheveux dorénavant coupés courts en pagaille, et son uniforme d'Auror débraillé.

- Désolé pour mon, retard, s'excusa-t-il, essoufflé, mais on a eu une urgence de dernière minute.

Tous l'excusèrent par un sourire et il s'assit à côté d'Alyssa.

- Vous arrivez pile à l'heure, Mr Black, dit l'homme en faisant glisser ses papiers devant Sirius, on n'attendait plus que vous.

Sirius lui sourit et signa à son tour les papiers.

- Bien, fit l'homme en jetant un œil sur les documents. Je pense que tout est en règle. Mr Black, Miss Grytalié, vous voilà maintenant parrain et marraine de Mr Harry James Potter.

Les quatre amis se sourirent et l'homme se leva les invitant à sortir.

- Si vous avez des questions à me poser, n'hésitez pas à me joindre, ou alors prenez une brochure à l'accueil. Elles sont plutôt complètes.

Ils se saluèrent et sortirent du bureau.

- Eh bien, ça y est, c'est fait, commenta James. Et maintenant ? Pendant qu'on est là, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Sirius et Alyssa échangèrent un regard navré.

- Il faut qu'on retourne travailler James, ce n'est pas notre jour de congé, répondit la jeune femme. Si je suis en retard, Broderick va me lapider. En plus, on travaille sur un nouveau projet.

- Et moi, Scrimgeour m'a certifié que j'aurais pas mon diplôme si je n'étais pas de retour dans un quart d'heure. D'ailleurs, je suis déjà en retard, compléta-t-il en jetant un œil à sa montre.

Il embrassa furtivement Alyssa sur les lèvres, et fit la bise à ses amis et leur enfant.

- Au fait, Scrimgeour vient toujours dîner à la maison demain soir ? Demanda soudain Alyssa avant que Sirius ne s'enfuie.

- Oui, il sera là à huit heures, l'assura-t-il avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

- Quelle vie de dingues, soupira Lily en regardant Sirius s'éloigner rapidement.

-Oui, je sais, renchérit Alyssa, mais de toute façon, ton mari ne vaut pas mieux quand il travaille.

James faisait partit de la même promotion que Sirius au sein des Aurors, mais ce jour-là était son jour de congé. Lily, quand à elle, ne reprenait le travail que le mois suivant chez l'apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse.

- Bon, moi aussi faut que j'y aille, fit soudain Alyssa, embrassant à son tour ses amis et son tout nouveau filleul. On se voit ce week-end de toute façon ?

- Oui, répondit James. Remus viendra et Peter a enfin réussi à se libérer.

Alyssa acquiesça de la tête et leur dit au revoir avant de partir à son tour.

Elle prit l'ascenseur et descendit à l'étage du Département des Mystères. Elle passa dans la pièce circulaire et pénétra dans la salle ressemblant à une arène, qu'elle avait déjà vu la première fois qu'elle était venue. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, elle n'était plus vide, des gradins en cercle descendaient vers le centre de la pièce, entourant un cercle sur lequel reposait une arcade délabrée sur lequel tenait un voile de tissu très fin.

Le nouveau projet des Langues de Plombs.

Seul Broderick était présent dans la salle, tournant autour de l'objet, et essayant de décrypter les inscriptions présentes sur l'arche et à moitié effacées par le temps.

- Du nouveau ? Demanda Alyssa en rejoignant son mentor.

- Non, soupira-t-il, ses épaules s'affaissant sous la défaite. Les runes ont beau être simples à décrypter, je ne comprends pas leur sens.

Alyssa y jeta un œil à son tour, et lit les idéogrammes.

Il était vrai que c'était assez difficile à comprendre. Elles parlaient du passé et du présent, des erreurs et des rectifications, de la mort et de la douleur, mais rien ne les aidait à faire des phrases concrètes.

- Augustus y a jeté un œil ? demanda Alyssa.

- Non, répondit-il, pour l'instant il s'occupe de la salle des Prophéties. Il les remet à jour.

Alyssa acquiesça de la tête, se souvenant de celle qu'elle avait entendu. Mais dont peu de personnes connaissaient les exacts répercussions.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour l'arcade ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Renchérit Broderick en la regardant pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

Alyssa réfléchit quelques instant et répondit :

- Trouve moi une souris et envoie-là derrière le voile. Je n'aime pas ces murmures que j'entends.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**14 Mars 1981 17h56 : **_

Alyssa alluma d'un coup de baguette le feu sous la casserole de lait. De l'autre côté du mur, dans le salon, Harry se mit à gazouiller plus fort qu'avant, et elle passa la tête par la porte pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Le bébé, allongé dans son transat bleu nuit, tentait d'attraper ses pieds qu'il avait levés jusqu'au niveau de son ventre.

Avec un mouvement de tête amusé, Alyssa retourna vérifier son lait qui chauffait pour le biberon d'Harry.

Il avait à présent sept mois et demi, et Alyssa avait proposé à Lily et James de garder leur enfant pour leur laisser le loisir d'être seuls tous les deux. De plus, Sirius était plus que ravi d'avoir son filleul chez lui.

On sonna à la porte.

Ne s'attendant à aucune visite, Alyssa, étonnée, s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en passant devant Harry qui jouait toujours dans son transat posé sur le canapé de cuir noir.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle reconnut son visiteur.

- Severus ?! Mais que fais-tu là ?!

Il paraissait fébrile et agité, légèrement inquiet. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œils anxieux autour de lui, et sa robe de sorcier noire ainsi que sa cape de même couleur étaient chiffonnées, comme si il avait dormi dedans. Ses cheveux qu'il portait toujours mi-longs tombaient comme à leur ordinaire sur ses yeux d'obsidienne, mais ils semblaient beaucoup plus sales et beaucoup plus emmêlés que d'habitude.

- Est-ce que je peux entrer s'il te plait ? Il faut que je te parle, demanda-t-il sans cesser de guetter les alentours.

Pourtant, la maison d'Alyssa se trouvait au milieu de nulle part, loin de toute habitation, comme sa mère l'avait voulu lorsqu'elle l'avait achetée, des années auparavant. Elle ne comprenait pas que Severus soit aussi craintif, car il n'était pas comme cela habituellement.

Elle le laissa quand même entrer, et referma à clé derrière lui, contaminée malgré elle par la peur sous jacente de son ami.

- Installe-toi, je t'en prie, l'invita-t-elle avec un geste vers le canapé en rejoignant sa cuisine. Je reviens tout de suite.

Elle passa dans l'autre pièce et se précipita sur sa casserole de lait qui était plus que chaude. Elle versa le contenu dans le biberon préparé au préalable et testa la température du liquide sur le dos de sa main. Légèrement plus chaud qu'il ne devrait, Alyssa passa le biberon sous le robinet d'eau froide pour en faire baisser la température et s'attela à préparer un plateau de café noir pour elle et son hôte. Elle apporta ensuite le tout dans le salon, et découvrit Severus, assis du bout des fesses sur son canapé de cuir noir, lançant des regards torves à Harry qui ne cessait de jouer avec ses pieds tout en gazouillant, se fichant éperdument de la présence de l'ex Serpentard.

Alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil curieux au jeune homme, Alyssa posa le plateau sur la table de salon et servit le café. Elle connaissait Severus et savait parfaitement qu'il l'aimait noir, sans sucre ni lait. Tout le contraire d'elle.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que t'avais eu un enfant, fit-il avec un air de reproche avant de prendre sa tasse.

Le cœur d'Alyssa fit un bond dans sa poitrine sous la panique.

Comment avait-il su ? Était-ce pour ça qu'il était là ? Tom l'avait-il envoyé l'interroger pour savoir où se trouvait l'enfant à présent ? Ou . . .

Alyssa soupira intérieurement devant sa propre bêtise.

Severus ne savait rien, c'était seulement à cause de la présence d'Harry qu'il posait la question.

- Ce n'est pas le mien, c'est celui de Lily et James.

Severus se leva et s'écarta du canapé si vite qu'Alyssa en fit un bond sur son fauteuil. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas à sa tasse de café à la main, limitant les dégâts que cela aurait pu causer.

Severus tremblait tellement qu'Alyssa s'inquiéta enfin pour lui, et se demanda pour quelle raison il avait pris le risque de venir chez elle à l'improviste, sans même savoir si Sirius était présent ou non. Elle le regarda, inquiète, et découvrit avec stupeur qu'il dévisageait Harry avec répulsion et . . . Anxiété ?

- C'est _son_ fils ?

Alyssa remarqua en dehors du chuchotement, que Severus avait pratiquement craché cette phrase. Pourtant, son regard démentait le dégoût qu'il prononçait. Il semblait inquiet pour l'enfant.

- Severus, commença Alyssa avec prudence et un calme olympien, je sais que tu détestes par dessus tout James, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour agir ainsi en présence d'Harry. Cet enfant ne t'a rien fait, alors veux-tu bien te rasseoir s'il te plait, et m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ici.

Severus sembla hésiter quelques instant, puis finalement se rassit, non sans éviter soigneusement de poser le regard sur le transat où Harry semblait s'être enfin calmé. Le bébé regardait les personnes autour de lui, comme si il comprenait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Alyssa se leva alors et sortit Harry de son transat pour l'apporter avec elle sur le fauteuil. Elle l'assit sur ses genoux en le calant contre son buste et entreprit de lui donner son biberon.

- Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Severus ? Demanda-t-elle, voyant qu'il ne semblait pas enclin à entamer la discussion.

Il regardait autour de lui, scrutant les moindres recoins du salon. Alyssa comprit qu'il cherchait ses mots.

- Tu avais raison, dit-il enfin, après un long moment de silence.

Haussant un sourcil, Alyssa se demanda à quoi est-ce qu'il faisait allusion. Et surtout, pourquoi entamait-il la discussion de cette manière ?

- A propos de quoi ? Interrogea-t-elle.

- J'ai bousillé ma vie.

Elle le regarda éberluée, comprenant de moins en moins, où il voulait en venir. Il surprit son regard et eut un discret sourire en coin avant d'enfin expliquer de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait.

- Tu te souviens, à Poudlard, quand on s'est donnés rendez-vous à la bibliothèque la première fois. Tu avais vu ma Marque. Tu m'as alors certifié que tu ne dirais rien sur mon appartenance aux Mangemorts- et tu as tenue parole - avant de préciser que c'était mon problème si je voulais bousiller ma vie. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu m'avais dis ça. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi faire allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était gâcher sa vie. Aujourd'hui, je comprends ce que tu as voulu dire, et je me dis que j'aurais dû plus t'écouter à l'époque. Tu avais raison, j'ai foutu ma vie en l'air.

Inquiète par sa mine défaite et dépressive, Alyssa se leva et s'installa à côté de Severus après avoir remis Harry dans son transat. Elle posa alors une main réconfortante sur l'avant-bras de Severus, là où se trouvait la Marque des Ténèbres, et le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Raconte moi tout, Severus, exigea-t-elle avec douceur. Explique moi ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis, et ce que tu attends de moi aujourd'hui.

Elle planta son regard dans celui de Severus, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait besoin de soutien, pour dire ce qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne, et ce qu'il redoutait par dessus tout.

- Je . . . j'ai fait . . . Quelque chose . . . D'horrible. Je ne savais pas, j'ignorais tout ce que cela impliquait, et à l'époque, j'étais plus que fier d'avoir rapporté cette information au Maître. Mais maintenant . . . ( Il hésita ) Je sais que c'était une erreur. Maintenant que je sais qui est visé . . .

Il s'arrêta à nouveau, et Alyssa tenta de comprendre, les sourcils froncés, ce que Severus tentait de lui dire.

- Tu ignores tout de ça, bien sûr, dit Severus avec un léger rire. Moi-même, quand j'ai su ce que c'était, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. En fait, le mieux serait que j'en parle directement avec Dumbledore. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Alyssa comprenait de moins en moins. Qu'est-ce que Severus entendait par là ? Que voulait-il finalement ?

- Quelle est cette chose horrible que tu as faite ? Demanda-t-elle, soucieuse de savoir quels remords le rongeaient.

Il secoua la tête véhément.

- Non, je ne te le dirai pas, pas à toi. Tu me haïrais si tu le savais.

Elle soupira.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu passes par moi pour avoir une entrevue avec Albus ? Tu n'avais qu'à prendre rendez-vous.

- Par ce que je sais que tu fais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, et que je souhaite travailler avec vous.

Alyssa en resta comme deux ronds de flans, bien qu'elle ne le montra pas. Elle se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Elle n'avait jamais dit à Severus qu'elle faisait partie de l'Ordre, et avait toujours fait en sorte de ne pas se retrouver face à lui, histoire de ne pas avoir à l'arrêter, ou de se faire tuer. Alors comment l'avait-il su ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je fais partie de cette Ordre ?

- Le Maître le sait et nous l'a dit.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Comment ça ?

Severus lui lança un coup d'œil curieux.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est très intéressé par toi. J'ignore pourquoi, mais il récolte le plus d'information qu'il peut sur toi. Tu l'obsèdes pratiquement.

Un frisson désagréable lui parcourut le corps. Elle savait déjà que quelque chose de pas normal se tramait en elle et Tom. Le simple fait qu'il ne cherche pas à la tuer, contrairement à toutes ses suppositions qui lui avaient laissé deviner qu'il préparait quelque chose. Severus venait de le lui confirmer. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à savoir ce que Tom lui voulait.

- Pourquoi souhaites-tu voir Dumbledore ? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

- Lui seul est au courant, chuchota-t-il. Il m'a vu, et sait pertinemment que j'en ai entendu les deux premières phrases et que je les ai immédiatement rapportés au Maître.

Alyssa surpris le regard de Severus sur Harry qui commençait à s'endormir dans son transat. Et elle ressentit à nouveau ce frisson désagréable. Elle avait enfin compris de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait.

- Severus, hésita-t-elle, s'attirant son entière attention. Dis moi que . . . Jure moi que tu n'étais pas à la Tête du Sanglier ce jour-là . . . Que ce n'était pas toi l'espion. Que tu n'as pas rapporté le début de la prophétie à Voldemort.

Severus ouvrit de grands yeux mi-effrayés, mi-surpris, puis il se voûta, sembla se replier sur lui-même.

- Alors, tu sais, souffla-t-il.

Alyssa le regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Épouvantée. Furieuse. Dégoûtée.

Sa gorge était étroitement serrée, mais elle parla quand même, lui exprima ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur d'une voix étrangement calme, mais où l'on sentait qu'elle était loin de l'être :

- Tu étais là. Tu as compris ce que cela sous entendait. Mais tu lui as quand même tout rapporté.

Alyssa sentit ses yeux s'embuer, et elle regarda à travers ses larmes, Severus relever la tête et la regarder, toute la culpabilité du monde se lisant dans ses yeux.

- POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS TOUT DE MEME DIT ? S'énerva-t-elle. N'AS TU DONC PAS COMPRIS CE QUE CELA ALLAIT CAUSER ? N'AS TU DONC PAS DEVINE QU'IL CHERCHERAIT A TUER CEUX QUI CORRESPONDRAIT A LA DESCRIPTION, SEVERUS ? ES-TU DONC AUSSI BETE ?

Elle retint la suite. Ce qu'elle voulait dire. Le mal qu'elle voulait lui faire. Car tout en parlant, elle avait pénétré l'esprit de Severus et avait compris que Tom avait déjà choisi sa cible, l'enfant qu'il pensait pouvoir le détruire. Et avait senti que Severus se sentait atrocement coupable des évènements qui suivraient indubitablement.

Ne contrôlant plus les sanglots qui menaçaient de se déverser, elle s'assit lourdement sur l'un des fauteuils et se laissa aller. Elle s'était déjà assez contenue, s'empêchant de tout révéler à Lily et à James, de leur dire le risque que leur enfant endurait, l'épée de Damoclès suspendue fragilement au dessus de leurs têtes. Elle en tremblait. Elle ne contrôlait plus ces muscles, et à travers le bruit de ses sanglots, elle entendait Harry pleurer, alerté par ses cris récents et ses pleurs hystériques.

Elle se força alors à se calmer et se leva pour prendre Harry dans ses bras et le rassurer. Elle le tint posé tout contre elle, le berçant légèrement et lui chantant une douce berceuse pour le calmer. Elle circula ainsi pendant quelques minutes dans le salon, évitant de regarder Severus et attendant qu'Harry se rendorme. Finalement, la bouche du petit garçon trouva son pouce et il s'endormit sur l'épaule droite de sa marraine, rassuré par son odeur connue, et le silence pesant dans la pièce.

Alyssa garda quand même Harry dans ses bras, et continua à marcher, avant de se décider à dire quelque chose.

- Sais-tu quand est-ce qu'il va attaquer ?

Seul le silence lui répondit, et intriguée, elle se tourna vers Severus.

Il la regardait bercer l'enfant, ses sentiments insondables, et Alyssa le laissa à ses pensées quelques secondes avant de le réveiller.

- Severus ! L'interpella-t-elle. Je dois savoir quand est-ce qu'il attaquera.

- Je l'ignore, mais ce ne sera pas tout de suite. Il a d'autre projet en cours avant.

- Lesquels ?

- Aucune idée.

Alyssa savait qu'il disait la vérité. Jamais personne ne lui mentait.

Elle inspira profondément, sa colère retombant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule installée sur le manteau de la cheminée et dit :

- Sirius va bientôt rentrer, il faut que tu t'en ailles. Je viendrai te chercher demain après-midi, à deux heures chez toi, et je t'emmènerai voir Albus. Ca te va ?

Il hocha la tête et se leva.

Alyssa le raccompagna à la porte, tenant toujours Harry dans ses bras, et demanda à Severus, alors qu'il passait le pas de la porte :

- Pourquoi souhaites-tu nous aider ?

Il la regarda, et regarda Harry, puis répondit :

- J'en ai assez. D'être un Mangemort. Au début, cela semblait bien, mais quand il m'a demandé de tuer des gens de sang-froid, simplement parce qu'ils étaient différents, j'ai compris que je ne tiendrais pas. J'espère que l'Ordre pourra m'aider.

- Cela n'a donc aucun rapport avec James, Lily ou Harry ?

- Aucun, assura-t-il. C'est seulement une preuve solide de mon repenti.

Alyssa lui sourit.

- Je m'en doutais, fut sa seule réponse avant de refermer la porte avec soin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**31 Septembre 1981, 17h32 :**_

La cuisine, éclairée par le soleil pâle d'une fin d'Été, était envahie par l'odeur alléchante des cookies que seule Lily savait faire aussi bien. De nombreuses fois, Alyssa avait tenté de lui soutirer la recette, mais jamais l'ancienne Préfète en Chef n'avait accédé à sa demande. Ce qui faisait immanquablement bouder sa meilleure amie. Cette fois-ci n'échappa pas à la règle.

- Mais, tu sais qu'Harry les adore, bougonna Alyssa avec une fausse moue triste, alors que Lily déposait ces gâteaux dans une grande assiette. Quand il pourra revenir à la maison, j'espère bien pouvoir lui en faire d'aussi bons que les tiens.

- Pour qu'il ne revienne pas à Godric's Hollow ? Ça ne va pas, non ?! Renchérit Lily avec un immense sourire hilare.

- Sirius est en manque de tes cookies, tenta à nouveau Alyssa.

- Il n'a qu'à venir plus souvent.

- Je vais fouiller dans tes affaires.

- La recette est dans ma tête.

- Alors c'est ta cervelle que je vais aller trifouiller.

- Non, je sais pertinemment que tu ne le feras pas.

- Mais-euh ! Fit en désespoir de cause une Alyssa dépitée, en passant un bras câlin autour de la nuque de son amie. Je veux pouvoir en manger quand je veux !

- Et t'as pensé à ta ligne ?

Alyssa lui tira la langue.

Lily éclata de rire.

Toutes deux sortirent dans le jardin en passant par la baie vitrée du salon. James était assis, dans l'herbe, sa baguette à la main, faisant en sortir des serpentins de couleurs qui amusaient grandement Harry.

Lily posa l'assiette de cookies sur la petite table de jardin en fer forgé noire et Harry fit un sourire éclatant aux deux femmes qui venaient de les rejoindre. Quand il aperçut sa marraine, il tendit ses bras dans sa direction et Alyssa comprit immédiatement le sous-entendu : il voulait un câlin.

Jamais aucun des adultes n'avaient compris pourquoi, mais le petit garçon semblait apprécier tout particulièrement les étreintes de sa marraine, allant même jusqu'à dédaigner ses propres parents. Malgré la subite jalousie tout à fait compréhensible ressentie par James et Lily, ils avaient aussi compris que cela était dû à une chose qu'aucun d'eux deux ne possédaient : le talent pour faire des bisous tout doux dans le cou, dont Harry raffolait littéralement. Mais seulement quand c'était Alyssa qui lui en faisaient. Même Sirius n'avait pas le droit de le faire.

- Toi, je sais ce que tu veux, nargua Alyssa en s'agenouillant devant Harry, lui ouvrant ses bras.

Le petit garçon lui fit un éclatant sourire découvrant ses trois petites quenottes qui pointaient le bout de leurs nez.

Alyssa attrapa Harry par dessous ses bras et le hissa, jusqu'à mettre son visage à hauteur du sien. Elle inclina la tête et nicha son visage contre la peau de bébé toute douce de son filleul, embrassant la peau fragile tout en soufflant légèrement dessus. Le petit garçon éclata d'un rire joyeux et ses jambes furent prises d'une fureur particulière, traduisant son bonheur. Alyssa répéta son manège deux ou trois fois, heureuse d'entendre les gazouillements du petit garçon qu'elle entendait de plus en plus rarement ces derniers temps, et, avisant le regard impatient de Lily qu'elle sentait peser sur elle telle une menace, elle cala Harry sur sa hanche et rebroussa chemin vers la terrasse où l'attendaient Lily et James, ce dernier ayant déjà commencé à se servir en biscuits.

- Ahlàlà, si ça continue comme ça, plaisanta Lily, les poings sur les hanches, je vais finir par te refuser l'accès à la maison.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

Tous savaient que c'était impossible.

Alyssa était l'une des seules de leur connaissance à pouvoir venir les voir à Godric's Hollow, depuis que Sirius était le Gardien du Secret, et que plus personne ne savait où vivaient la famille Potter. C'était le prix à payer pour pouvoir protéger Harry du danger qui planait sur sa tête.

- Tu veux un gâteau, Harry ? Demanda subitement Alyssa, comprenant au regard inquiet du bambin, qu'il avait remarqué le malaise soudain qui s'était installé entre les adultes.

Harry, pour seule réponse gazouilla :

- Tô ! Tô !

Ses mains tendues vers l'assiette aidait à la compréhension du garçon.

Alyssa attrapa deux cookies, en confia un à son filleul et garda le second pour elle-même. Ils étaient délicieux, comme d'habitude, et elle regrettait de ne pouvoir en goûter plus souvent.

- Quelle heure il est s'il te plait, Lil' ? Demanda subitement Alyssa, se rappelant qu'elle devait être chez elle de bonheur, histoire d'avoir le temps de préparer à manger pour son homme qui rentrerai affamé, comme tous les soirs.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil dans son salon sur sa pendule murale et dit :

- Six heures passées.

Alyssa jura.

- Je suis en retard, fit-elle en passant Harry à son père qui se fit une joie de jouer avec lui, le faisant sauter dans les airs.

Elle retourna dans le salon, attrapa sa cape, l'enfila et fit demi-tour pour dire au revoir à ses amis.

- Je passerai lundi dans l'après-midi, leur apprit-elle tandis qu'elle faisait la bise à James.

- Tu travailles demain ? Lui demanda-t-il en retour.

- Oui, affirma-t-elle en embrassant son filleul qui s'était désespérément accroché à son cou, refusant de la laisser partir. T'inquiète Harry, fit-elle ensuite en direction du chérubin, bientôt, tu pourras à nouveau revenir chez nous et tu me verras encore hurler après ton inconscient de parrain qui s'amuse à se prendre pour un cheval alors qu'il est un chien !

Sa remarque fit éclater de rire James et Lily, et elle embrassa son filleul avant de faire de même avec sa meilleure amie, et de contourner la maison pour arriver dans le jardin de devant. Elle passa le portail et se retrouva dans la rue. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle et, sûre de n'être vue de personne, transplana directement dans son salon, à Willow's Place.

Arrivée là, elle se débarrassa de sa cape qu'elle accrocha au porte-manteau situé dans l'entrée, posa son sac à main au pied du même porte-manteau et se dirigea vers la cuisine, contiguë au salon. Elle ouvrit l'un des placards au dessus de l'évier et prit un verre qu'elle remplit d'eau au robinet.

Alors qu'elle portait le verre à ses lèvres, elle entendit deux " pop " distincts derrière elle et ne se retourna même pas pour voir qui venait d'entrer chez elle avec aussi peu de délicatesse. Les émanations de leurs esprits qu'elle percevait suffisaient à la renseigner. La sœur aînée et le mari de Narcissa Malefoy venaient d'entrer par effraction chez elle, et elle sentait, plus qu'elle ne voyait, les baguettes pointées dans son dos.

Avant qu'un des deux Mangemorts ait pu prononcer le moindre mot ou sortilège, elle dit :

- Vous n'aurez pas besoin de vos baguettes, ce soir. Je vous suivrai, sans faire d'histoires.

Elle sentit les vagues de doutes passer entre les deux Mangemorts, puis se retourna, posant le verre qu'elle venait de terminer dans l'évier.

- Honnêtement, Bellatrix, Lucius, vous n'avez _pas_ besoin de me menacer. Je vous suivrai là où vous voudrez.

Et pour montrer sa bonne foi, elle se décolla de l'évier et s'avança vers eux, leur tendant sa baguette magique de manière à ce qu'ils ne prennent pas son geste comme une tentative de se défendre.

Alyssa sentit le regard sceptique de Lucius à travers les fentes de son masque, mais sa belle-sœur s'empara avidement de la baguette et attrapa fermement, presque trop, le bras d'Alyssa.

Deux seconde plus tard, Lucius avait attrapé à son tour le second bras de sa victime et la cuisine était vide.

Seule trace d'une présence furtive dans la maison : le robinet mal fermé qui laissait couler encore quelques gouttes de son eau.

Ignorant que sa propriétaire était partie à tout jamais.

* * *

_Voilà. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas barber et pour ceux qui sont encore là, je vous remercie de l'avoir lu. _

_Et, histoire de prendre de l'avance sur les hypothétiques questions que l'ont pourraient me poser, pour plus d'informations sur ce qu'il s'est passé avant ou/et après cet O.S., allez faire un tour dans ma bio, tout y est expliqué._

_Sur ce, au revoir et bonne journée !_

_Bisous !_


End file.
